


Warm Pie

by Checklatechippancakes



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Shingo spoils his partners because he loves them, brunch fics, i love this ship so much, unspecified european country they are visiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 05:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Checklatechippancakes/pseuds/Checklatechippancakes
Summary: Shingo takes his partners (Yuuya and Yuzu) to Europe to share some nostalgia with them.





	Warm Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Ygo polyship week 2018, Day 2: Brunch

Yuuya yawned, prodding his finger into the wood of the table. “We need to stop having dates this early in the day.”

“Yuuya, it’s 11:15am,” Yuzu replied, pretending she wasn’t just as sleepy as him.

Shingo scoffed. “It’s just the jet lag. It’ll pass.” Despite being on the plane just as long as them, Shingo looked fresh as a daisy. Maybe it was make-up. “Can’t believe  _ neither  _ of you have been to Europe.”

Yuzu glared at him, drinking at her fruity drink “Shingo you were  _ there  _ when we got our passports.” Both of the two found calling him by his first name a little awkward after being so used to ‘Sawatari’, but they gradually transitioned to it.

He simply sipped at his own drink. “Still.”

Managing to hold back a yawn, Yuuya spoke up. “What’s so special about this place anyways?” He looked around. The wall had different postcards and pictures of people eating on it. Had Shingo been here? Was he on the wall?

Shingo folded his hands, resting his chin onto it. “I once went to this restaurant when I was but a child. Long ago. Five years, in fact.”

Yuzu stopped drinking, lowering her eyes at him. “So you were  _ eleven  _ years old.”

“I wouldn’t have remembered if I was like, four!” Shingo snapped. “But anyways, I brought you two,  _ my loving girlfriend and boyfriend _ , here to get hear and taste the origin story of my favourite food.”

“Wait,” Yuuya asked, not being able to hold back a yawn this time, “I thought you saying we came here mainly for the food was a joke.”

Shingo shook his head side to side. “Nope. I brought you all the way here to the homeplace of, and where I tried it first, my favourite food ever!” He clasped his hands in glee. “Sweet milk apple-berry pie with honey!”

Yuuya and Yuzu glanced at each other. “You brought us all the way to Europe for  _ pie? _ ” They both asked. “That’s so-”

“Adorable!”

“Insane!”

He nodded, accepting both terms endearingly. “Bet you never expected a date like this. Oh, but don’t worry, we’ll still be here after brunch.” He smiled looking at his partners. “Lots of sights to see, and I’m  _ sure  _ you want to shop around.”

“Maybe a little.” She pointed at Shingo with the tip of her straw. “You  _ better  _ not get us lost though. We can barely read any of the signs”

“I won’t lose you two,” Shingo scoffed. He looked up to see Yuuya making grabby hands at the basket of rolls the waitress was delivering to the table. “Yuuya, do try to eat more…” He looked at Yuuya, who was about to shove the entire roll, dry, into his mouth. “ _ Human-like? _ ”

Yuuya’s gaze lowered, his shoulders stiffening. “ _ Not even the Dark Spirit inside of me could possibly stop me from eating this roll. _ ”

Yuzu and Shingo proceeded to watch Yuuya choke on his bread in bored horror. “Our boyfriend is stupid.”

“Yes,” Yuzu said, cutting her own roll in half, “you two have that in common.”

Shingo feigned hurt, with matching puppy dog eyes. “You’re so cruel.” He turned to Yuuya. “Yuuya, we’re dating a bully.”

Yuuya was face down on the table. Yuzu reached over, patting his back. He managed to choke up the roll, both watching him in disgust. “Sorry.”

The three carried on like normal, Shingo skipping his bread to save room for his dessert. They talked about several different things; how the others were doing back home, how high school was treating them. Yuuya mentioned that he and Shingo were planning to do a tag duel and wanted to know if Yuzu had any ideas for their team name. Every once and awhile, Shingo would zone out, staring at the kitchen door. No matter the topic, Shingo couldn’t get his mind off his pie.

After what Shingo considered an eternity (which Yuuya and Yuzu considered ten minutes) the pie arrived. Three plates of beautiful browned pie, topped with blueberries and honey were carried over, one placed in front of each of them. The three thanked the waitress, Yuzu and Yuuya staring down at the pie, fork in hand. “So,” Yuuya asked, “do we have any silly ritual to do, like spin the plate or eat the crust first-”

Yuuya looked up to see Shingo eating the pie with his hands, melting into it. “ _ Sho… goowd… _ ” he whispered between bites.

The two looked at each other, unsure where to go from there. With a shrug, Yuzu picked up her piece with her bare hands as well. “Well, I’m not above it,” she said, biting into it. Yuuya, feeling awkward being the only one to not do so, joined in.

Other than noises no one described as words, the trio were quiet eating their pie, Shingo finishing his piece first. He dabbed at his lips with his napkin, smiling towards his partners, waiting for them to finish and share their thoughts. “Mm?” He asked, fluttering his eyelashes as Yuzu finished, licking at the honey and crumbs on her lips.

“Uhh,” she said, looking to Yuuya, who was still eating. How did she manage to eat faster than him? “It was nice?” She desperately tried to think of things that cooks said on those shows she walked in on her dad watching on several occasions. “Good flavour… bold.”

“Usually the pie gets thrown at me, rather than they let me eat it,” Yuuya said, rubbing at his mouth with the back of his hand. “I liked how sweet it was. The name wasn’t kidding.”

Shingo tipped his head back in for humming, soaking in the compliments. “Probably the best pie you’ve ever tasted.”

Neither had a real scale for comparison, so they just nodded.

“I’ll be sure to bring you back some so you don’t spend the rest of your life thinking about it.” He smiled, hailing over their waitress. “They make it in Japan too, but it’s just not the same.”

After Shingo paid, the three walked out of the restaurant, Shingo holding the additional pie in a bag with the bakery’s logo on it. “The pie is gonna get gross if you carry it all day,” Yuzu suggested, adjusting her coat and scarf.

Shingo scoffed. “We can drop it off at the hotel in a bit.” His eyes glittered. “I’ve never been here during winter, and I want to see all the lights they string this time of year.”

Yuuya nodded, looking up to the lights, of which were not on, being noon. “I’m sure they’ll look even prettier at twilight.” He pulled out his phone. “Let’s take a picture in front of their sign so we can post it online later.”

“Everyone say ‘pie’!” Yuzu said, grabbing onto Yuuya’s free arm, letting Shingo pose behind him.

“PIE!”  _ Click _ .


End file.
